


Watching

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-04
Updated: 2009-02-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is not reading now, though. He's watching Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta! Written for Casa McShep.

It's like this every now and then. Rodney's typing away on his laptop, John is reading a book in their bed, and the wind is blowing in through the open balcony door, warm from the sunshine.

John is not reading now, though. He's watching Rodney.

Rodney types furiously, then stops and scratches the back of his head before continuing. He's just had a haircut. John doesn't have any particular preference for Rodney's hair. He has a fondness for the spots where it's thinning but he doesn't tell Rodney because he knows he wouldn't believe that John's not teasing. Well, not _just_ teasing.

Rodney's wearing a light gray shirt that's a bit too loose for John's taste, but he knows that Rodney doesn't like to be confined by his clothes. His boxers are gray too, a bit darker, though, and just as loose. John grins. He's fine with loose boxers. They make him think of easy access to Rodney.

He can't see Rodney's feet, but he knows they're bare. The floor is warm in their room in summer, and John likes Rodney barefoot. There's something about Rodney's bare skin that always excites him.

He could probably get Rodney to come over and show John much more of his skin simply by saying his name, but he doesn't.

He knows that, in time, Rodney will either turn around with a self-satisfied grin and come to bed, happy and turned on, or he will turn around, disappointed, maybe even frustrated, and crawl into bed with a pout, looking for comfort. Either way, he _will_ come, looking for John.

And for now, John is quite content just watching and waiting.


End file.
